Party
by CatherineWinner
Summary: They’re having a private party when the guests for the ‘other’ party start to arrive…. finding them in an awkward position.


In retrospect, inviting his entire time over for a Christmas dinner probably wasn't the best idea he's ever had.

Especially since he now found himself in his kitchen closest with an all to aroused (and naked) Spencer Reid pressed up against him while behind him a broom made it's presences known by jamming into his spine.

He let out a low groan, dropping his head to rest against Spencer's.

"Shit," he muttered.

"I can't believe you invited them over-" Spencer started in a low whisper, "What were you just not going to tell me? A little warning wouldn't have gone amiss Derek."

Derek lifted his head off Spencer's to glare at the younger man. "I invited them over weeks ago. And it's not my fault I completely forgot. I was a little distracted last night."

"That's hardly an excuse Derek." Spencer snapped.

Derek smirked, "Actually it kind of is."

Spencer narrowed his eyes into a harsh glare. "I fail to see the humor in this situation."

They both jumped a little when they heard Garcia dropping a pan of cookies off on the table. They held their breath until they heard her rejoin the group of confused guests.

"Where's Reid?" They heard Hotch ask from the living room.

"Better question is where is Morgan?" Emily's voice filled the room. "I mean he invites us over then vanishes? What's up with that?"

"Great!" Spencer sighed. "We're done for. It's only a matter of time before they find us. And just how are we going to explain this? I was sleep walking and decided to come for a visit?"

"Hey it's your fault for falling asleep naked." Derek whispered accusingly.

Spencer glared at him, crossing lanky arms over his bare chest. "Actually, considering you were the one who undressed me I'd say it was your fault."

"Alright, how about this…I'll go and distract them-" Derek started, avoiding looking directly at Spencer. This was the last thing he needed right now…stupid coworkers…why did he ever invite them?

"You're in your boxers." Spencer pointed out in a harsh whisper.

Derek looked down, bad idea, _And you're not _was on the tip of his tongue. He quickly chooses another response. "Good distraction don't you think?"

"Continue." Spencer glared again.

"And you run to my room and find your clothes." Derek finished as if it was the most brilliant plan he's ever had.

Spencer frowned deeper. "Find? Where did you put them?"

"I hide them…didn't want you to get covered up to soon." Derek smiled, remembering the night before. Remembering his desperation to get ride of Spencer's clothes specifically that horrible tie.

Spencer opened his mouth as if to say something then quickly clamped it shut. Swallowed hard, "I'm seriously breaking up with you after this."

Derek laughed quietly, brushing a kiss across Spencer's forehead. "Uh uh. Sure pretty boy. If you were going to break up with me it would have been after that incident at work in the bathroom. You know the one where you and I were getting friendly in the stall and Hotch walked in-"

"I remember. You don't need to keep talking." Spencer cut him off.

Another loud sound came from the living room, reminding them both they had guest waiting for them. "Alright here I go- don't I get a good luck kiss."

Spencer leaned forward and pressed his lips against Derek's in a barely there kiss.

"I _am_ going to break up with you."

" 'Course you are," He winked at his lover then quickly slid open the pantry door and stepped out.

He took a breath then stepped half naked into his living room filled with his coworkers.

"Hi guys."

And just like that all eyes turned and widened in surprise.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hotch demanded, ignoring his state of dress.

Garcia frowned slightly, eyeing him up. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you in your boxers."

"You guys aren't going to believe this but I totally feel asleep in my pantry."

Hotch frowned, not at Derek though, his eyes moved right past the other man to stare behind him.

"Was that Reid?"

Everyone in the room stopped breathing and Derek was sure his heart followed suit

"Was that Reid…_naked_?"

_Oh shit._


End file.
